The Nightmare Has Just Begun
by Animasuu
Summary: FNaF 4 is out and I felt like writing this. It's about the child we play as and how he sees the things going on around him... (Spoiler alarm)


(WARNING - SPOILERS)

The little boy trembled with anticipation, his little heart raced, each thrust of the most important part of his petite body caused pain. His sweaty palms held onto the flashlight. Oh how he hated it here. It was like a nightmare coming true. He wanted to hide, hide and never show himself again. His view travelled from the white closet door in front of him to the IV standing right next to his oversized bed. "Why..Why me?"

The thobbing sensation returned. Great. His dropped the flashlight and clutched his stinging head. Pain radiated from him, possibly luring the monsters to his room. They like pain. They like witnessing feelings of misery and fear. It made them loved seeing him suffer. They wanted him dead. He didn't blame them, though. No…he blamed HIM. Deep within his mind, he knew that he was imagining this, but he chose not to shed light on this knowledge and let his fears control him, instead.

His sweaty damp clothing clung to his skinny body and the sound of footsteps followed by demonic laughter filled his ears and mind. He'd heard it so many times already. Sometimes his damaged brain tricked him by making him hear things that weren't even present. The laughter had become an echo in his head.

Thud.

No. Not again. The boy got to his feet, somewhat clumsily, and stumbled over to the left door. As soon as he moved though, his vision became blurry and he lost his balance. If only he had his crutches with him. Every moment of his worthless life, every painful breath he took, every throbbing sensation in his disfigured head, every second of this nightmare, everything was agony. And HE still hadn't learned from it. From what he'd done to him. His own brother. He HATED this. He wanted to die right now, immediately. At first he'd always assumed that he was delirious, hallucinating. But no. This was REAL. But nobody believed him. He couldn't talk anymore, people thought he was stupid, cold and retarded now, not even capable of thinking. No, they thought wrong. He was still here, sentinent and aware. Not that they cared, though. But he didn't care anymore either. Trapped in this useless, crippled body, what should he do?

His movements were awkward and clumsy, but at least he had regained some control over them, even if it had taken many many months. The door creaked loudly and he was met by the infinite darkness of this nightmarish hallway and the smell of blood and mucus. The sound of deep breathing caused him to flinch, warm and horrid smelling air hit his face and he quickly pulled the door shut again, holding it in place with all the power he still had left in his weakened arms. Even after what he and his idiotic friends had caused, the little victim's brother didn't stop. Why had he brought this….THING home? To cheer him up and "apologize"? Certainly tease him, remind him of his demise, his suffering and the place he'd always hated. From the first moment on he had sensed that something was very wrong with that damn thing. It shouldn't be looking ….STARING at him like this. It shouldn't hate him… for he didn't do anything wrong. Why was it doing this? Was it a game of hide and seek? Did it really think this was funny? Or perhaps it was just angry. But…why?…

He'd always hated Fredbear's Family Diner and its two animatronic abominations. They were evil, why didn't people see their true intentions? He still had plushies of the old four mascots that were there before Fredbear and Spring Bonnie took their place. They were his friends. But those awful memories that haunted him every day made him despise Fredbear's Family Diner. No, he would never go there again. He was happy it closed down. But now that they reopened a sister location called; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he knew… the nightmare would never end. Only because they'd kept the two monsters and still used them. What a joke. They were supposed to be put out of order! Oh well…one day they'll let their blood thirst get to them(again), they will snap.(again) And then people will see.

He held the flashlight close to his chest as he slowly stumbled over to his bed, almost stumbling over his own feet. With a loud thud he fell to his knees and winced in pain. Tears leaked from his tired, unfocused eyes as he let out a sob of utter fear and pain. He wanted to crawl into bed and just fall asleep….and never wake up again. But he couldn't. Or else his nightmares would get to him. The picture of him being slaughtered and torn apart by the unholy abominations crossed his mind. His imagination was so strong, he could've sworn his vision went red because of the huge amounts of blood he'd just seen in his mind. The boy nearly choked when the smell of decay and blood filled his nostrils and mouth. Snap out of it! Inhuman moans of agony and rage swirled around in his head. Upon lifting his head, he discovered that his Freddy doll, that he loved so much, glaeed at him with obvious malice.

Just when something suddenly touched his cheek, the relief-bringing sound of his alarm clock disturbed the eerie silence and calm of the night. He opened his eyes. The nightmare was over. Everything was back to normal. Everything was fine. He was fine. A small frown tugged at his lips when he realized what day it was. Memories filled his fractured mind, his sanity slipped. The nightmare had just begun.

Happy Birthday

 **A/N: Okay so...have a thing. XD There's a lot of mistaked in there concerning the story and fnaf lore, SPOILER (Bite of '83? What about the bite of '87? Also, did anyone else notice the IV next to the protagonist's bed? I say that the nightmares are just a consequence (mixed with a child's imagination) of the bite. The thought of playing as a sick child who's actually the victim disturbes me. Also...how isbthis Fredbear's Family Diner? Like...in FNAF 3 phone guy said that "you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza". Shouldn't he say "you are the face of Fredbear's Family Diner"? Since Spring Freddy (Fredbear/Golden Freddy) and Spring Bonnie are present at the time? Lol. Maybe it was a mistake on Scott's part. Whatever, I tried to...fix this confusion...and I failed. XD)**


End file.
